


Colored my shadows

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Marrow and Clover get ready to invite their newest members of their family.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165499
Kudos: 2





	Colored my shadows

Marrow and Clover were in their house, in an almost completed room. They were now married and were in a better financial position. On a mission they found a little human girl and formed a bond with her. Her name was now officially Alyce Charm Ebi, who is now eight years old. They found her when she was four.

Now Marrow and Clover wanted another child, this time biological. Atlas had developed a new way that single-sex couples could have a biological child. However since neither of them had a uterus, they needed a surrogate.

That’s when C came in. She volunteered to be their surrogate after talking with Whitley first. He is her husband and the father of her child. She already had a successful pregnancy, lived close to them, is close to them and everyone was accepting of the idea. They went through all the legal paperwork and made sure that all parties were on the same page and fine with the whole arrangement.

Now she was heavily pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. The two were decorating the nursery and Marrow waited to paint a mural like they did with their oldest. He decided to go with clouds, inside they were painted with a multitude of colors. In their shadows were the names and symbols of all the people they considered family. 

There were also symbols of all the milestones throughout the pregnancy. The ultrasound pictures, the baby shower, the note of their first kick. They were finished with it when their eight year old came running telling her dads that the babies were coming.

The next couple of hours went by like a blur. One minute they were downstairs with C breathing, then the four in the car, to now the three adults in the delivery room. Their family was watching Alyce who had fallen asleep an hour ago. 

When they were born, both were in tears. They kissed C and each other, cut the umbilical cord and handled their tiny new children. A few moments later, three people came into the room. Whitley, their daughter and his daughter Fiona Faith. She was little over a year old. C got to be with her little family while Alyce got to meet her new siblings.

The three all sat down on a large couch where they helped Alyce hold the babies. She started to cry, at first the dads panicked thinking she hated them. She then told them that she thought she never believed love at first sight until she met the four of them. 

It melted their hearts.

There shadows of the dark past with the trauma of war was behind. The bright colors of their new present and future were now here.


End file.
